


In the Jungle

by therealfroggy



Category: House M.D.
Genre: M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 20:11:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/601619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therealfroggy/pseuds/therealfroggy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roughing it up...</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Jungle

“You are such a jerk, you know that?”

“Of course I do. There's a reason we're still not on a first name basis after all this time.”

“My God, House! Can't you just help the girl and be done with it? You want the case, I know you do!”

“But not on my day off.”

“You've been putting this day off forever, asshole; you even offered to do two hours of clinic duty! You can't stand relaxation, and you know it. Besides, Jennifer might not have an extra day!”

“Fine, I'll take the case, just stop bitching! Jesus, Wilson, you're such a girl sometimes.”

“You would know.”

“Wilson, you naughty thing, we're at work! ... There's time for a quick -”

“The answer's no, House. Just go brainstorm with your team.”

“... Ungrateful.”

***

Wilson stood outside House's door, sighing impatiently. The bugger had put the stethoscope out, but the younger man knew full well it was just to annoy him.

“I know you're alone in there, you miserable old bastard,” he called. “And either you let me in right now, or I'm taking my _gratitude_ somewhere else.”

There was silence for a few moments, and then the characteristic _thump-thump-thump_ of House's cane heralded his approach. The door opened, and Wilson entered, rolling his eyes at the older man.

“I can't believe I have to lure you with sex to get you to open your door when it's game night.”

“I could have watched the game alone. Besides, it wasn't the sex I let you in for. You brought beer,” House said, reaching for the grocery bag Wilson was holding.

Wilson quickly moved the bag away and put it down on the kitchen bench. “If you're only interested in the beer, then I'll leave you to your television.”

House swung out his cane just as Wilson took a step towards the door, almost crushing the younger man's kneecaps. “You're going nowhere, Willy.”

“You know I hate it when you call me that! Total turn-off!”

“Jamie?”

“Nope.”

“Whatever. I'm fine with the surnames. Move it, Wilson, the game's about to start.”

Half an hour later, they were still sitting wordlessly in the couch, sipping beer. Wilson liked how he could just sit like this without getting uncomfortable; it was one of the few likeable things about House.

House suddenly put his beer down. Without further explanation, he began removing Wilson's tie, then opened the first button in his shirt. This accomplished, he bared the skin of the younger man's neck and leaned in close, mouth closing over the vulnerable spot right underneath Wilson's jaw.

“Bastard,” Wilson commented as House began biting gently. The older man just _knew_ Wilson could never resist anything when someone was doing that. The gentle biting turned into playful nipping and spread to include both Wilson's earlobe and jawline.

“House,” Wilson whined, trying to move backwards on the couch but giving up when teeth yanked sharply at his earlobe. “House, don't be like that!”

“Like what? I'm playing nice.”

Wilson breathed a moan before letting himself be shoved into the armrest. House was opening more buttons, both in his own shirt and in his partner's.

“I knew you weren't busy, by the way” Wilson tried, letting his head fall to the side when House bit down a bit harder than necessary on the ridge of his shoulder. “Or were you taking care of business yourself again?”

“I was just being a bastard,” House muttered, latching onto Wilson's throat with suction and teeth.

“Damn it, House,” Wilson moaned. “I told you, no marks!”

“But you like it so much,” said House drily, finally releasing Wilson's skin.

The younger man sighed. Now he'd be sporting a hickie. Great.

But he did like it. He absolutely loved it.

And House knew, and he loved making Wilson desperate enough to do anything he wanted, which usually meant that House got his way with him.

Not that Wilson didn't enjoy that, too. He just liked it best when House was biting him. The older man was like a wolf or some sort of jungle cat, suddenly pouncing on him and biting him to mark his territory. And Wilson secretly loved the animal heat of being bitten and licked and nipped and...

“Let go of my hair, Wilson.”

Wilson grunted and removed his fingers, trying not to press House's head closer as the older man was biting roughly at his collar bone. Teeth flashed for a second in the greenish light from the television before disappearing beneath lips again, sinking just a little way into flesh.

Wilson was leaning further and further into the older man, letting himself sink deeper into the couch when House pushed against him. Soon enough they were pressed together in the corner of the couch, Wilson's legs twisted to the left as he tried to accommodate House's insistent body.

House got his legs between Wilson's. House bit hard into the flesh of Wilson's throat, and the younger man moaned with desire. Their hips rubbing together underneath their jeans, the two men ground against each other with a vengeance.

“Harder,” Wilson insisted, arching his neck into House's mouth.

“You'll come in your pants if I do that,” House smirked, slowing down to a few teasing nips along the column of Wilson's throat.

Wilson couldn't stop himself from grinning. He grabbed House's ass with one hand, and the older man gave a start. He never got used to that. “Isn't that your whole point?”

House made a purring sound and took Wilson's earlobe between his teeth again, pulling.

Wilson loved it when House bit him. House always came hard when he made Wilson come in his pants.

Wilson was about to demand it harder again when House opened his mouth wide and tilted his head, placing his teeth to either side of his partner's Adam's apple. Wilson could feel the sharp points of House's canines against his pulse, and his skin was all but fluttering underneath the tingling scrape of teeth.

“Greg!” Wilson gasped, bucking against the other man. Heat was suffusing his mind and his skin, tingling wherever House touched him. He was so close, colliding frantically with the other man's groin, and he just needed that little... edge...

House bit down hard, almost breaking skin and growling. Wilson moaned deeply and tensed, coming right there in his jeans, humping House's hips wildly. The sticky heat was spreading over his skin, and a rush of air was trapped in his throat as House's tongue lapped over the shallow indentations in his skin.

“Grrreg,” Wilson laughed, bucking slowly with the aftershocks of pleasure. “You're an animal.”

But House was still sucking hard on his neck, rubbing himself insistently against the younger man, hands iron claws on his hips. Rutting like an animal in heat.

Uttering nothing but a deep, rumbling sigh, House slammed his hips into Wilson's and came. He clawed, bit, pinned Wilson down until his movements stilled and he sagged, sated.

“Don't ever call me Greg followed by such a lame joke again,” House panted, “during sex. You almost ruined my momentum.”

“Jungle laws, House. Learn or die.”


End file.
